This invention relates generally to communications and, in particular, to a communications system employing the principle of quantum entanglement.
The constant desire for “greater bandwidth” reflects an ever increasing demand placed on modern communication systems to rapidly transfer large amounts of information from one place to another. Classical communication techniques have been quite effective in meeting this demand, but these techniques are now approaching their theoretical limits.
It is therefore considered desirable to explore non-traditional approaches to enhance communication.